A Thousand Years
by Kamilia
Summary: King Helia and Queen Flora were the most powerful and loved rulers of Atlantis before passing away. Now a thousand years later they are reborn. Upon meeting each other the two become aware of their past lives together and formed a connection. Will they get together?
1. Another Dream

_Her waist length brunette hair swung from right to left, eyes as bright and green as jade, lips full and red. With her hour glass figure, heart shaped ass and alluring looks, men found her irresistible and women were envious of her._

_She had on a mini silk white dress with thin golden straps and a gold band around her waist. Her dress barely passed her thighs and was pleated from her waist go down._

_In her hands was a silver tray with pea soup with an apple and a glass full of orange juice._

_After a minute of walking the brunette beauty stopped before a large golden door. Two guards stood in front of it. Both were average height, slightly muscular, wore a brown pants with white shirts. The only different was that one of the male was fair skin with blond hair and blue eyes while the other had brown hair, similar colour eyes and tan skin._

"_Good afternoon Queen Flora." They kneeled before her._

"_Good afternoon, gentlemen." She said. "Please let me in."_

_Getting to their feet, the blond pushed the door opened to reveal a huge bedroom. The room was made of concrete. The walls were painted in cream with the ceiling in white. Four potted plants were placed in every corner of the room and a four poster bed at the centre. Three windows were on each wall that had a wonderful view of the city._

_She entered the room before the doors closed. Walking towards the bed, the brunette saw a male with short spiky fringes blue hair. He was lying at the centre with the white sheet covering his lower half, leaving his muscular torso exposed._

_A smile appeared on his face. "My love I am so happy to see you."_

"_Sweetie, you seem to be getting better." She replied, placing the tray over his lap. "Please eat up. You need to keep your energy up."_

"_My beautiful Flower, I don't think I am going to make it. I am old now and my time on this planet is coming to an end." The blue hair male whispered, hoarsely. "Seeing your beautiful face and knowing that our son is okay, is enough to bring a smile to my face each day."_

_She took a seat next to him and cuffed his face. "Sweetie, don't say that. I need you here with me."_

"_Flower, I am so sorry. I am trying to keep up my energy but I fear my time is short." He cried. "I love you, Flora."_

_The tan skin female slowly brushed her fingers against his cheeks."My sweet. The kingdom needs you, our son needs you." She cried. "I need you."_

"_I need you too, my Flower." He used his hands to wipe away the tears. "Promise me when I am gone to take care of the kingdom and our family. They need their Queen and mother."_

"_No!" She shook her head. "Atlantis and your son needs you. Sweetie, I need you."_

"_I love you, my Flower Princess." Helia took her right hand and planted a kiss on it._

_She continued to sob. Helia hasn't been feeling well for a while now. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before he passed away but they didn't know when._

"_I love you too, my sweet." She brushed her lips against his for a moment. "I will keep that promise to you just as long as you promise me one thing. Please wait for me at the gates of the after world."_

_"Even if it takes a thousand years or more I will wait for you." He reassured her. "Flower, I am yours forever and nothing will change that."_

_More tears released from her eyes. "And I am yours for all eternity."_

"_I have a feeling we will meet on this planet in another time."_

"_Yes, we will even if it takes thousands of years."_

_Flora leaned forward and captured Helia's lips for a heated kiss. The elderly King gladly returned it, feeling like the happiest man in existence to have Flora as his wife._

_His eyes closed for the last time. More tears released from Flora's eyes. She knew he had left this world. She knew her husband of many years finally passed away._

_She wrapped her arms around him. Even though her heart was breaking the brunette knew she had to be there for her child and the kingdom._

'_I will always love you.' She thought. 'I will join you in the afterlife soon, Helia.'_

* * *

**Over One Thousand Years Later**

Helia opened his eyes lids to reveal his blue irises. Getting up onto his bed, wearing only a blue shorts, he groaned. "Why am I having these dreams? For the past month I dreamt about me been a powerful King and married to the most gorgeous and amazing Queen. She is the most breathtaking woman I have ever seen. Could someone as beautiful and amazing as Flora be real? If she is, would she go for a guy like me?"

Checking the electronic, circle shaped blue alarm clock, he saw that it was 6:30 am. Getting out of the bed, Helia had to get ready for his first day of school.

* * *

Flora opened her eyes as her heart raced. Sitting up the sheet slid down to reveal her cotton pink nightgown. "Why do I keep having these dreams? Could someone as handsome and wonderful as Helia be real? If he is would he really go for a girl like me?"

Her pink butterfly shaped alarm clock rang off. Flora guided her hand over to it and gently pressed it down. Her eyes looked down at the face to see that it was 6:30 am.

Getting off the bed Flora took up her pink bathrobe before heading into the bathroom.

She had to get ready for the first day of her senior year at Magix High. It is one of many schools on the planet that caters to both magical and non magical beings.


	2. Meeting In Real Life

Flora maundered through the crowded halls of Magix High, trying to get to her first class before the bell rang.

'_Great! The first day of school and I am going to be late for my first class.' _The brunette groaned. _'I am glad the lady in the office was nice enough to give me directions to class. I would still be walking up and down the halls if she hadn't.'_

The brunette soon hit the brakes when she saw the room she was looking for. The door was open wide enough for her to see a female with shoulder length brunette hair, fair skin, blue eyes and wore glasses. She was standing at the front of the class, preparing to teach once the bell rang.

The bell sounded off. The students that filled the hallway started to scramble and ran to their classes. Flora took a deep breath before gliding her way into class.

The teacher noticed her. "You're the transfer student."

Flora nodded. "Yes, I am."

The teacher indicated for her to turn around and face the class.

She did so and soon gasped. Flora noticed near the back of the class, close to the window was the guy she had been dreaming about for a month now.

'_Helia!'_

* * *

Helia entered his first class for the day to see his friends, Sky, Brandon and Nabu sitting at the back of the class. He saw a vacant seat by the window and immediately went for it.

Once he reached, the blue hair male placed his black bag onto the desk while taking a seat.

"Helia!" He heard Brandon's voice.

"Hey." He turned around to face them.

"It's a new school year." Brandon smirked. "You know what that means?"

"It's a new school year." Helia sarcastically replied.

"No! It's a new school year with new babes." The brown hair male stated. "I saw a lot of hot freshmen that would be perfect for you. We can hook you up with one of them."

"No!" Helia nearly yelled causing the class to look at him. Lowering his voice, he continued. "The girls you try to set me up with are shallow, self-centred and stupid."

"A few of the deadly S's." Nabu stated.

"Just because I have never been on a date, kissed anyone before or did 'it' doesn't mean I am desperate." Helia whispered.

"Dude your nineteen." Brandon replied. "Guys your age have done all of that multiply times."

"I don't care. If you won't date them, why set them up with me?" Helia pointed out.

"Who said we won't date them?" Sky asked.

"Aisha and Bloom are not shallow and maintains a B average. Stella is slightly shallow and has a B- average." Helia informed the trio. "Should I really go on?"

"We get the message." Brandon muttered in defeat as their teacher entered the class. "We won't set you up with anyone again."

As the bell rang Helia turned around to face the teacher. Moments later Flora entered. Helia eyes widen and he felt his heart skip a beat. _'Flora?'_

Flora nervously smiled. "Good morning. My name is Flora Linepha. I am eighteen and have the power of nature."

Griselda scanned the room till she saw the only available seat left. "Flora, you can take the seat beside Helia."

The brunette nodded, walking to the seat._ 'Helia is even more handsome in person than in my dreams. I could run over to him and kiss Helia with so much passion.'_

'_She looks even more beautiful outside of my dreams.' _Helia admired her. _'All I want to do right now is hold Flora in my arms and kiss her passionately.'_

He couldn't take his eyes off the brunette beauty.

Griselda cleared her throat, "Okay class. It's time to introduce you to the wonderful world of Algebra."

The class groaned. Math was nobody's favourite subject.

Flora felt her heart rate sped up as she took a seat beside the only guy that has denominated her dreams and held her heart for the past month now. The blue hair male was looking at her with a surprised expression. _'Could he have had the same dreams as me? I will find out after class.'_

Brandon nudged Sky and Nabu. He indicated to Helia who couldn't take his eyes of Flora.

The three smirked, knowing what just happened a while ago.

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of class.

As the class began to quickly escape the worst subject ever created, Flora got to her feet with her bag and timetable in hand. Seeing that she had two hours free, the brunette wondered what she was going to do with the free session.

Putting away her timetable, Flora zipped up her bag and was prepared to leave.

Before she moved Helia took her right hand and dragged her out of the room.

Flora surprisingly didn't put up any fuss as he carried her into an empty dance room.

Helia closed the door and locked it to make sure no one would disturb them. The two placed their bags on the floor, thinking of what to say.

After a few seconds Flora asked. "Yes Helia?"

'_Her voice is even more wonderful and soothing in person..' _He thought. Helia rested himself against the door before answering. "For the past month I have been receiving dreams of what feels like a past life and I get the feeling you have also."

"Is it about the former King and Queen of Atlantis?" She asked. Helia nodded. "Yes, I have. It began around the same time my parents and I moved back to Magix."

Helia made his way over to her. "Those dreams felt like memories."

"They are." Flora answered as he stopped in front of her. "I did some research before coming to school today. King Helia and Queen Flora were the most powerful and well loved rulers of Atlantis. They ruled together for many years before King Helia died of old age. The Queen died precisely one year later. Their bloodline continues to rule underwater Kingdom to this day."

Helia was glad to hear that.

Atlantis is a large, powerful and somewhat private Kingdom. The realm is completely submerged underwater with a protective barrier around it to prevent water as well as any unwanted visitors from coming in. Only persons who could transform into mermaids can manage the strong waters to reach the country.

Their hearts were beating faster and face flushed because of how close they were to each other. Helia chained his arms around Flora's waist as she hugged his neck. Without a second thought their lips clashed together for their first kiss ever.

Moans were heard as their lips parted for their tongues to meet. It grew addicted to the point were neither wanted to part but had to for air.

Flora was about to say something when the second bell sounded.

Helia said, not removing his arms from her waist. "Do you need help finding your classroom?"

Flora mentioned, never wanting Helia to let her go. "I have two hours free now."

Helia replied, wanting to kiss the brunette once more. "I have two hours free also. Since we both have a free session do you want to go and find out more about our past lives?"

"We can go to the library but it might take a while." Flora mentioned as her and Helia's lips moved closer to one another's own once more.

"We can go after school then." Helia suggested before their lips locked once more for a long and passionate kiss.

After two minutes they ended it. Both had a flush face.

_'I should tell Flora my feelings now.' _Helia thought, still holding onto her waist.

_'Maybe I should confess to Helia how I feel.' _Flora thought.

"Helia, I know we met in person not too long ago but I feel like we have known each other…" Flora began to say before stopping.

"…forever." Helia finished Flora's sentence while still holding onto the brunette beauty. "Flora, please be my girlfriend. I know we have only met each other in person for an hour in this lifetime but I am in love with you Flora Linepha. You are first love as well as my only love. My heart, body and soul recognizes and knows you as my soulmate for not only our previous lifetime but this one as well."

Flora smiled. "I am in love with you Helia and yes I will be your girlfriend."

Helia quickly clashed his lips onto Flora's own for the first time as boyfriend and girlfriend.

As the kiss became more heated Flora and Helia began removing all of the other's clothes and shoes till both had nothing on.

Their lips continued to engage in a heated lip lock while Helia used his hands to touch most of Flora's smooth, flawless and sexy body.

Once Helia's hands reached the brunette's large rear end he grabbed onto it. Flora then hugged Helia's neck a little tighter before positioning her legs around the blue hair male's waist.

Seconds later Flora began screaming through the kiss while her eyes widen as she and Helia engaged in an intimate activity for the first time in their lives.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Helia was sitting on the centre of the wooden floor. Flora was sitting on his lap with her arms around Helia's neck and legs around his waist. The blue hair male had his hands on Flora's butt.

Both were slightly sweaty and tired from their love making.

Looking into each other's eyes, both felt a love that they could only feel when with their soulmate.

Hearing the bell Flora and Helia reluctantly ended their intimate moment. Flora used her magic to put on her and Helia's clothes.

Holding hands the couple went to their next class.


	3. Introduction

**Everyone is wearing their civilian outfits from season 4.**

**Flora on the other hand is wearing her Love &amp; Pets outfit without the car ears headband.**

* * *

Stella glided into her second class of the day with Bloom beside her. Pinpointing their boyfriends Brandon and Sky the two headed to the back of the room.

The blonde placed her bag on a nearby table before greeting Brandon with a hug. "Honey Bear, I missed you so much."

"Stella, you saw him this morning." Bloom pointed out before giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"It felt like a week." She groaned.

Brandon chuckled, locking his arms around her waist. "Good morning Sunshine."

Changing topic, Stella asked. "Where is Helia? I met a girl today who is really pretty and super stylist..."

"I would hold off on that Stella." Sky stopped her. "Helia hates all the girls we tried to set him with."

"Why?" She asked. "What's wrong with them?"

"According to him they are stupid, self-centred and selfish." Brandon quoted the blue hair male. "Sunshine, I think it's best to butt out of Helia's love life. Besides I think he is crushing on this new girl. They couldn't take their eyes off each other in class today."

"Really?" Bloom chimed. "What is she like?"

"Who cares about that?" Stella became excited. "What does she look like?"

Sky answered. "Brunette, tan skin, seems nice, pretty and smart. She is the only one to get a hundred percent in Griselda's pop quiz today."

"Oh, she also has the power of nature. That's a plus since Helia is a big nature lover." Brandon added. "They seem to know each other. After class the two left together."

"I would like to meet this girl." Stella sounded impressed. "Helia looks so lonely and I want him to be as happy as the rest of us in the group."

"Well here is your chance." Sky shyly indicated towards the door.

The two females turned around to see Flora and Helia entering the room, holding hands.

"She is pretty and seems like a nice person." Stella whispered loud enough for them to hear while Helia and Flora walked towards them.

Once they reached, Helia said while still holding onto Flora's hand. "Everyone this is Flora." He indicated to each person while saying their names. "Flora, these are some of my friends Sky, Brandon, Stella and Bloom."

"It is nice to meet you." Flora smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." Bloom returned her smile.

Stella nearly squealed, seeing the two holding hands. "Oh my gosh! You two look so cute together. How long have you two been going out?"

"Not too long ago actually." Helia confessed before kissing Flora's cheek for a moment.

"Yes!" The small group cheered, happy that Helia finally found someone to love and be with.

"Flora, your new here right?" Bloom asked, shifting the conversation.

"I am new to the school but not the area." She answered. "I lived here till I was twelve before moving to be near my sick Grandmother. My family and I moved back a month ago after Grams passed away."

They talked for a while before the teacher came in.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Flora checked her timetable to see Home Economics printed for an hour before lunch.

"Flora, do you need help finding your class?" Bloom asked, seeing her check the timetable.

* * *

Looking at the red head, she nodded. "Thank you. I have Home Economics in room sixteen."

"Great!" Stella spoke. "You, Bloom and I are in the same class."

Helia made his way over to Flora. Whispering into her right ear, he said. "I will see you at lunch my Flower. I can introduce you to my other friends then after school we can head to the library to find out more about more about our past lives together."

"That sounds like a plan." Flora agreed before leaving the room with Stella and Bloom.

Helia looked over to see Sky and Brandon giving him a sly grin.

"What?"He wondered why they were smiling.

"Nothing!" Brandon shook his head.

"We are just happy that you found someone." Sky explained. "Flora seems to make you happy."

"She does." Helia smiled just thinking about her.

* * *

Flora entered the canteen with Aisha, Tecna, Musa, Stella and Bloom. She met the first three in Home Economics thanks to Stella and Bloom. The teacher failed to show up due to a sudden accident on the road, leaving the girls a chance to get to know the newbie.

Flora learnt that they were a part of a group called the Winx Club and each girl had a unique power. Aisha controlled water while Tecna had powers over technology. Musa had influence over sounds, Stella had control over anything light and moon related and Bloom controlled the element of fire.

She also learnt that every girl in the group is dating a guy a part of a group named the Specialists.

As she walked to collect her food with the others, Flora was happy to meet such wonderful persons on the first day of school.

Once they collected their foods the girls headed an empty table.

Aisha saw Flora in deep thought and asked. "Flora, is something wrong? You seem out of it."

"No, I am fine. I was thinking about…" Flora bit her lip, realizing what she was about to say.

"You were thinking about Helia?" Aisha asked. The nature lover nodded. Stella and Bloom filled her in on what they observed in class earlier. "Helia is a nice guy and you two make a beautiful couple."

"Thank you." Flora answered as they took a seat.

"Honestly I was surprised to hear that you and Helia were going out. He never mentioned you till this morning." Aisha explained.

Musa added. "Before you came I thought he was going to die alone."

Before Flora answered Helia and the guys were seen walking towards the table.


	4. First and Only

As the guys sat around the lunch table Flora remembered Helia's, Sky's and Brandon's name from earlier. She remembered Nabu's face from first class while Timmy and Riven were new to her.

Helia, who was nearest to the brunette said. "Flora, I see you have acquainted yourself with Tecna, Musa and Aisha already."

She nodded. "Yeah, we are in the same Home Economics class. Stella and Bloom introduced us."

"Anyway, these are my other friends Riven, Timmy and Nabu." Helia indicated to each of the guys.

"It is nice to meet you." Flora smiled.

Riven casually nodded before eating his lunch. Timmy waved to her while Nabu returned her smile.

"What were you girls talking about earlier?" Brandon asked while chewing on an apple. "I heard something about a plan."

"We were asking Flora how you two got together and why you didn't mention her till today." Stella stated.

Looking at each other for a moment Flora and Helia explained that they only meet recently and just started dating. The past lives and dreams would be kept between themselves.

The table became silence soon became quiet after they finished explaining.

After a minute passed Flora decided to end it. "Does the school have a dance club or a choir? I want to join an extracurricular activity soon."

Tecna answered. "The choir got cut last year but there is a dance team. Only the best twelve dancers are chosen from hundreds of girls."

"Bloom and Stella are trying out this year." Aisha mentioned, taking a sip of her fruit juice. "Tryouts are this Friday. If you are serious Flo, you better bring you're A game."

"Yes! I was the captain of my old high school's dance team as well as a former gymnast so I more than capable of doing it." Flora pointed out. "What about you, Aisha? I saw you dancing in class today and looked amazing."

"I am the captain." Aisha informed her. "The coach and I will be the ones selecting who's in or out."

"I don't know why Stella and Bloom are trying out for." Musa muttered, finishing up her sandwich. "They have two left feet."

"Hey!" Bloom pouted. "That hurts."

"What? Every year you two try out and get rejected." Musa remained her. "How about doing something with fashion? You two love designing and creating outfits."

"What about the sewing club?" Flora suggested. "I overheard a member of staff talking about it while waiting for my timetable."

"That's a great idea, Flora." Stella chimed. "I always had a passion for fashion."

"Sewing club it is then." Bloom agreed.

The group continued talking till class started.

* * *

After school ended Flora and Helia headed to the library. Entering the room, they the librarian preparing to step out.

She was a little shorter than Flora, had pale skin, blue eyes and short purplish grey hair. She sported a long white skirt and a pink blouse.

"Good evening Helia!" The elderly lady smiled. "I see you brought a beautiful friend with you." Turning to Flora, she continued. "My name is Eldora. Helia frequents the library more than everyone else at school but always comes alone."

He chuckled for a bit. "My friends don't see the need to come in here since the internet is easier and more accessible."

Eldora sighed, sadly. "Yes. Thanks to the internet students frequent the library less. I was about to close up early since no one was in here."

Flora looked around and saw that she; Helia and Eldora were the only ones in the room.

"Ms Eldora, Flora and I want to look up something. Do you mind us staying here for a while? We will lock up when finished." Helia offered.

"Well…" The elderly lady thought about for a while. "Sure. I have a date soon and wouldn't want to miss that. Make sure you lock up."

The two teens nodded before Eldora left.

Helia locked the door while Flora placed their bags onto a nearby table.

The two spilt up and started looking for books about Atlantis, past royals and mermaids.

* * *

After ten minutes of looking, they met back at the front desk. Both had only one book in their hands.

"Atlantis is not the easiest place to know about." Flora pointed out as they took a seat near to a window.

"Tell me about it." Helia sighed. "It's almost like finding water on the sun or Riven in a good mood."

Flora giggled. "Interesting figure of speech. When I am in a situation like this I would say something like 'trying to find spit in the ocean or oxygen in space.'"

The blue hair male smiled. "You are the first one to laugh at my jokes. My friends find it weird and lame."

"At least you have friends that find it weird but still talk to you." Flora pointed out, opening up her book. "I never kept friends for long. At my old school some of females didn't like me because their boyfriends were interested in me while the guys only wanted to be my friends to get me into their bed. I kept to myself after a while."

Helia commented, searching his book. "Any guy that isn't thinking with their hormones could see what a gorgeous, wonderful, smart and sweet person you are and not just a sexy piece of meat."

Flora's cheeks redden as she continued looking through the book. "Thank you Helia. Glad I came back to Magix. If I hadn't I wouldn't have met you and made the best friends anyone could have asked for."

"I am glad you came too." Helia admitted, closing his book. "I didn't find anything about our past lives."

Flora closed the book in her hands. "Neither did I. Maybe we will find more out in our dreams."

"Maybe." Helia placed the book onto the table. Checking outside, he noticed the sun about to set. "It's getting late. We should be heading home?"

Flora nodded before looking through the window. "I adore sunsets. Think its romantic…"

"Especially when you're watching it someone you love." He finished her sentence.

They shifted from the sunset and locked eyes. Their faces moved closer till their lips met. It lasted for a nearly a minute before they parted ways. Their cheeks mirrored the colour of a tomato.

Helia placed one of his hands onto his lips. _'That was amazing. Flora and I only met today but she is the most beautiful, smartest and amazing person I have ever come across.' _

Flora thought. _'His lips were so soft. Helia is a handsome, smart and wonderful guy'. _

Getting up Helia wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead for a second.

As Flora locked her arms around Helia's neck, the male teen thought. '_This feels so familiar and comfortable. I never want to leave her arms.'_

Their eyes soon locked. Moving their heads closer to each other, Helia and Flora lock lips once more. It lasted longer than the previous one with neither wanting it to end.

As their lips parted ways it took only two minutes for them to strip each other of their clothing. Once they tossed their clothes aside and were completely nude Helia lifted Flora up and carried her to the nearest table. Clearly the books off it, he placed the brunette onto the flat wooden surface.

The blue hair male placed his slightly muscular and amazing body on top of Flora's hourglass and sexy own before grabbing a hold of her large butt. The brunette locked her arms around Helia's neck and legs around his waist before clashing her lips onto his. Helia gladly returned the kiss, loving how Flora's lips felt against his.

The two felt like they went to heaven as the kiss became more passionate. Not breaking the lip lock, Helia filled Flora up and the two made love for the second time today.

* * *

After three hours of making love, Flora and Helia stopped to rest.

Lying on the table Helia was on the bottom with Flora on top of him. As he hugged her waist, the brunette locked her arms around the male teen's neck.

Kissing her lips for a moment, Helia let out a blissful sigh and proclaimed. "I love you Flora. I know we officially met today but I feel like we have known each other forever."

Flora cooed as she nuzzled Helia's neck. "I love you too, Helia. Like our past lives we are soulmates in this life."

As Helia held onto her waist a little tighter Flora looked up and locked eyes with her beloved. "I never expected that today I would meet the person that would be my first and only love and girlfriend. You gave me my first kiss and is the only person I have ever had sex or made love to. That will never chance since I am absolutely and totally in love with you Flora."

Flora was overjoyed to hear Helia say that. "I didn't expect to meet you today, sweetie. Not only did you give me my first kiss but became my first and only love, boyfriend and sexual partner. I am forever yours, Helia Knightly."

"Just like how I am forever yours, Flora Linepha."

The brunette leaned down to plant her lips onto her boyfriend's. Helia gladly returned the kiss as sparks ignited.

The two soon made love for the second time today. It lasted almost an half an hour this time before they got dressed. Helia then escorted Flora to his car and left school to go home.


	5. Getting Serious

The week flew by fast and before anyone knew it, it was Friday evening.

Helia entered the auditorium to see more than half the school's population of males seated. _'What the heck is going on here? I thought this was just dance tryouts.'_

"Helia!" The blue hair male looked to see Riven near the centre waving to him. The other guys along with Stella and Bloom were there.

Making his way over to them, he took the available seat which was saved for him.

"What took you so long?" Stella chimed, sticking out her head to see Helia better. "Thought you would be here before all of us to see your girlfriend in action."

"Art Class finished later than expected." Helia replied. "I thought this is where they are having the girl's dance try-outs not a general assembly."

"Do you notice Stella and I are the only girls here." Bloom informed him. "Apart from the dancers of course."

Riven who was next to him said. "Helia, they are here to see Flora dance. Your girlfriend is so hot and sexy that most guys including majority of the male teachers want her. You should hear the things they say about her. Almost all of it involves getting between Flora's legs."

Helia rolled his eyes and chuckled for a short period. "That will never happen. Flora loves me too much and is too faithful to be with anyone else. Anyone that tries to inappropriately touch or force themselves onto what belongs to me alone will suffer."

The others looked at him with smirks on their faces. Even though Helia and Flora met and have been dating each other for a week everybody knows that they love each other deeply.

Bloom chimed. "You and Flora make a great couple and balance each other out well."

Whatever Helia wasn't good at Flora was and vice versa. There were several things the two were great at together. A few were drawing, cooking and writing poems.

The group talked till the dancers were ready.

Aisha and the coach took a seat near the stage as the first dancer came out.

Tecna and Musa were seen helping with the lights and music. Aisha asked them to do it as a favour since Tecna's power was technology and Musa's own was sound.

It felt like hundreds of girls came out as the minutes flew by. Most of them stunk while some were pretty good.

So far eleven spots were filled and only one space was left. Flora, the last dancer of the try-outs emerged onto the stage wearing pink leggings with a slightly loose green shirt that had the number one printed on it and a pink undershirt.

Getting into her position, she could see Musa and Tecna mouthing good luck to her. She smiled before mouthing back thank you.

Once the music started Flora began to move.

Everyone was impressed with her skills as the brunette moved gracefully across the dance floor. A few flips and slips were thrown into the routine also.

By the time Flora finished her routine the entire room was standing up and cheering for her. Flora smiled as she looked into the audience. It took only a moment to lock eyes with the man that held her heart.

Flora felt great knowing that she impressed him.

Aisha used her microphone and cleared her throat so everyone would shut up to hear the verdict.

As the room became quite, the curly hair brunette said. "Girl congratulations. You're in."

Flora cheered as she got off the stage and ran over to Helia. He opened his arms to embrace the brunette tightly.

Flora hugged Helia's neck before locking lips for a passionate kiss. Several males in the room were jealous of Helia. Despite knowing that the two were dating the males were hopeful of them breaking up.

* * *

Helia was resting against the hood of his car waiting for Flora to show up. His friends left earlier because they had things to do at home.

Every day he would drive her to and from school. The task was easy to do since the two lived right beside each other.

Helia was at art camp when Flora moved into the community and didn't return till the night before school started. Their rooms were on the second floor of the concrete houses and faced each other. The closeness of the rooms made the task of Flora teleporting to Helia's room every night easier. Since the first day they met Helia and Flora have never slept without the other by their side.

A few minutes passed and no Flora. He checked his silver watch to see it was almost seven p.m. Feeling something was wrong he went to the Girl's Locker room to see several guys surrounding it. They looked like a bunch of horny teenagers.

The door soon opened to reveal Flora in her usual outfit with a pink two strap bag along with a matching colour duffle bag.

"Flora!" Helia called out, running towards her. He was going to hurt everyone that dared to touch her.

All the boys started to crowd Flora, preparing to touch her. The brunette used her magic and created a shield.

Curling her right hand into a fist, Flora was preparing to send energy balls to knock them down till she heard Helia calling out her name. Looking up she saw him making his way through the crowd.

Once he reached her, she allowed him to entry her shield.

"Sorry for taking so long." Flora apologized. "The coach was taking measurements for my uniform."

"It's okay." He wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned forward to capture Flora's lips for a moment. She returned it, never wanting it to end. Parting lips soon after, Helia looked at the guys and gave them a scary look. "Touch her and I will personally hurt all of you."

They ran away from the area. The blue hair teen was known for been a pacifist with incredible strength and would fight to protect the people he cared about.

Flora used her arms and wrapped it around Helia's neck. She felt so safe and loved in his arms. Looking into each other's eyes their lips began to move closer together.

Their lips connected to start a heated kiss. It felt just as amazing as all their previous kisses. Ending it, Helia thought with his cheeks redden. _'Flora and I are meant to be and no one or thing will ever break us apart.'_

Separating from each other they left school and headed home.

* * *

**Midnight**

Helia lay on his bed with a sleeping Flora beside him. He had his arms around Flora's waist while she rested her head on Helia's chest. A blue and white sheet covered their nude bodies.

Helia thought, looking sweetly at the girl no woman that held his heart. _'I love Flora more than anything including my life. Sometime soon I am going to purpose to her.'_

Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep dreaming of the person beside him.


	6. You Belong With Me

**Morning**

Flora and Helia stood on the porch of the Knightly household watch as their parents drove off in two cars. The four adults were going on a trip to an all inclusive hotel which Flora's parents won playing in a game a few weeks ago. They gave the Knightly adults the extra two.

The first day the Linepha's arrived to the neighbourhood Helia's parents were the first to greet Flora and her family. The adults bonded easily and became good friends. The blue hair male parents took a liking to Flora and thought she would be perfect for their son. Upon meeting Helia, Flora's parents agreed with the statement. All four adults were thrilled when they heard their children got together.

Once the cars drove out of sight Flora entered the Knightly household with Helia behind her. The two kicked off their shoes before the brunette headed to Helia's bedroom and made herself comfortable on the bed.

Helia leaned against the door frame, looking at the beautiful brunette lying on the king size bed.

The room was painted light blue with a bed in the corner next to one of the two bay windows in the room. The room also had a night table, computer desk with a laptop on it, closet, full length mirror and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. White tiles covered the floor with a blue mat at the centre.

Flora's room was similar to his. The only difference was the colour scheme. Instead of blue Flora had pink in her room.

Helia made his way over to the bed and hovered over Flora. Using his hands he pinned the nature powered teen onto the bed. Helia wanted her more than he wanted anything else before in his life. Flora locked eyes with Helia and saw the passion he had for her and her alone. She loved him and wanted him more than anything.

"You're so beautiful." Helia confessed before merging his lips with the brunette's. Lips parted and tongues met for a heated French kiss.

Resting his body carefully onto Flora, Helia moved his hands and wrapped his arms around Flora's waist. She soon locked her arms around his neck as the kiss deepens.

Nearly two minutes passed before they parted lips for air. Not breaking the embrace, they rolled over and Flora was on top with Helia on bottom.

As the kiss ended Helia and Flora stripped the other of their clothes before making love.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Helia and Flora cuddled on the king size bed. The sheet covered their nude and sweating bodies. They connected more physically and emotionally over the past three hours. The blue hair male kissed Flora's forehead before moving down to capture her lips for a moment.

Their bodies meshed perfectly together and hearts beat as one.

"I love, love, love you Helia Knightly." Flora proudly stated as their lips parted.

"I love you too, my Flower." He declared without a second thought. "I am never going to let you go."

"Good because I am not going anyway." Flora yawned, softly. "You belong to me."

"I'm only yours forever." He replied, sweetly. "Just like how you are mine and mine alone."

Sharing one more kiss, the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Deep in the ocean, in the Palace of Atlantis lived a female with long blue hair and jade green eyes.

She wore a long blue strapless dress and a silver crown. Reaching a large light blue door she snapped her fingers and it opened. Entering the large deep blue room filled with portraits and records of former rulers, she closed the doors.

Heading to the centre of the room she saw illusions of King Helia and Queen Flora wrapped in each other's arms.

She smiled. "Over one thousand years my grandparent's souls have finally been reincarnated and are together. Now I need to find them so they can help us defeat Tritannus and Icy."

Leaving the room, she rushed to get some of her men and women from the secret service.

* * *

Helia and Flora entered their first class of the day which was Math. Heading to their usual seat, the two placed their bags onto the table before heading down to Brandon, Sky and Nabu.

"Flora!" Aisha's voice was heard from the doorway. The nature powered teen looked to see the curly hair brunette at the door with a white box in her hands.

"I will be back soon, sweetie." Flora kissed Helia's lips. He gladly returned it. Ending it, Flora waved to the three males. "Hi guys."

"Hey Flora." They waved back to her as she walked out of the classroom.

Sky walked up to Helia and nudged him. "The activity you mentioned doing over the weekend. Was it banging her?"

"'_Banging her' _is so demeaning." Helia spoke, resting against the wall. "We kissed, held hands, hugged and did usual things almost any couple would do to express their love."

"Judging by the way you and Flora's were walking coming in the sex left the both of you sore as well as satisfied." Brandon smirked.

Nabu's nose picked up something. "Your cologne is mixed with Flora's perfume. Judging by how strong it is, you two had sex all weekend as well as this morning before coming to school."

'_How does he do that?' _Helia thought, keeping a cool face. _'Flora and I were intimate all weekend including this morning in the bedroom, bathroom and my car in front of school a while ago.'_

"You three are a bunch of horny teenagers with sex on the brain." Helia pointed out, seeing two persons entering the room.

One was a male, tan skin and had blond hair. The other was a female with blonde hair, fair skin and orange eyes.

The female saw Helia and thought. _'We really have found the former King of Atlantis. Mistress Icy was right about his soul been reborn. He is really handsome.'_

Flora entered the classroom with the same box Aisha had in her hand. Walking pass the two new students, she headed to Helia, Brandon, Sky and Nabu.

* * *

As Flora entered the hallway she met with Aisha.

She handed Flora the big box while saying. "This has your dance uniforms and shoes. Practice starts tomorrow."

"Thank you, Aisha." Flora smiled. "You saved me the trouble of trying to find coach later for them."

"Welcome girl. Now tell me about you and Helia." Aisha smirked. "You two seem to love each other a lot."

"We do. Oh Aisha, I feel so safe and loved in Helia's arms." Flora stated, taking the box. "I love Helia and he is the only guy I have ever felt this way about. He is the best boyfriend ever."

"I heard what happened Friday after dance try-outs." Aisha said. "You won't have to worry about guys trying to hit on you at this school again. Once Helia threatens to hurt someone he will do it despite been a pacifist."

"Helia doesn't fight unless someone purposefully hurts the people he cares about. I am glad to hear they will leave me alone. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone." Flora thought about the statement for a second. "Well not as badly as the last one."

"What happened the last time?" Aisha pondered.

"A few weeks ago a bunch of guys were hitting on me. I told them no and they didn't take it well." Flora began to explain. "They were preparing to attack me so I used my powers and martial arts skills to knock them out. Let's just say they learnt to have more manners towards females and understand that no really means no."

Aisha nodded. "I better get going. See you at class later."

As she left Flora turned and noticed two persons walking into the class. A boy and girl. She was getting an uncomfortable vibe from them.

Heading into the classroom, Flora went straight to Helia. Reaching her boyfriend, she whispered something in his right ear.

"Sweetie, I am getting a bad vibe from the two new students."

Moving his lips to Flora's left ear, he whispered back. "So am I. I feel like it has something to do with our past lives."

Flora agreed before Helia captured her lips with his. It lasted only a moment and parted when the bell rang.

Griselda entered the school and introduced a clam Roy and a jealous Diaspro to the class.

She was jealous because of Helia and Flora kissing each other.


	7. Some Alone Time

Flora sat underneath a mango tree behind school, looking up at the overcast sky. It was lunch time now and instead of walking with her friends to the canteen she wanted some time alone to think.

Flora thought, closing her eyes and took in the cool breeze. _'Helia knows how to push my buttons and bring out the worst in me at times. He also knows how to bring out the best in me.'_ She soon laughed for a moment. _'Helia would say the same thing about me. I tend to bring out the best and worst side of him.'_

"I knew I would find you up here." Flora heard a familiar voice call out. Looking around the brunette saw Helia coming towards her with a big brown bag. "Why are you up here alone?"

"I just needed some time to think." She answered, softly. "I was going to the canteen soon and eat their crappie food."

"I brought something for you already. Here." Helia tossed a brown paper bag to Flora.

She caught it and opened the bag to reveal an apple, a small bowl of nuts, veggie casserole, tofu burger and a sealed cup of orange juice.

"Since when does the canteen serve this?" Flora commented, knowing full well the school didn't sell such varieties.

"I brought this outside of school." Helia explained, taking a seat beside her. "My art teacher didn't show up today and since you forgot your lunch today I drove out of school earlier to buy you it."

"Thank you Helia. You're the sweetest boyfriend ever."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "Now hurry up and eat. The bell is about to ring."

Flora took out the tofu burger first and strafed it down. Helia, who was watching her, chuckled softly.

Flora managed to shallow what was in her mouth before asking. "What's so funny?"

"First you have ketchup on your nose and secondly you're eating like a food deprived person." He leaned over to lick the ketchup off her nose.

Flora blushed. As Helia moved back to his original position, Flora pouted playfully. "Like you're eating habit is any better."

"Okay, I will admit to being a messy eater sometimes." Helia confessed before changing topic. "What's troubling you? You seemed out it since we woke up this morning."

"I was thinking about us." She answered, honestly. "You are the best thing in my life and I am scared of losing you. I have never been in love or in a relationship before meeting you so this is all new to me."

Helia moved and kneeled in front of her. Flora placed her burger onto its wrapper as Helia cuffed her face.

The blue hair male looked straight into the beautiful jade eyes that mesmerized him so much. "I am scared too. Before you came into my life I never knew what love is. Now I can't picture life without you. This is new to me too so we are learning together."

Flora extended her right hand and cuffed one of his cheeks. "I love you, Helia."

"I love you too." Helia replied before clashing his lips onto Flora. The brunette gladly returned it.

It lasted for a moment but Helia and Flora felt the love and passion the other had for them.

Once their lips parted, Flora nudged him, playfully. "I don't know anyone else that would like you using your armpits to play the National Anthem."

"What about you 'Ms Burping the Alphabet'?" Helia nudged her back, playfully. "Who else is going to enjoy you belching from A to Z?"

They soon laughed at themselves and each other.

When the moment passed Flora went back to finishing up her lunch while talking to Helia.

* * *

Diaspro and Roy stood on the roof of school, looking at the raven and brunette hair couple.

"How are we going to get them to our masters?" Diaspro pondered. "Just because they are the reincarnation of the former King and Queen doesn't mean they have the same powers."

"I am not sure." Roy ran his hand through his hair. "There is a school trip coming up soon to Sparks. Maybe we can use that trip to trap Flora and Helia."

"Not sure it's going to work but it's the best plan we can think of." Diaspro sighed.

"Too bad you won't be going on the trip." A male's voice stated from behind.

The two quickly turned around to see two persons. One was a female with lavender hair, teal eyes and fair skin while the other was a male with blue hair, fair skin and green eyes.

Both had laser guns pointed on Roy and Diaspro with blue and white jumpsuits. On the back of the suits the letters A.S.S was printed on. It meant Atlantis Secret Service.

"Good bye." Krystal said before she and Nex fired the guns.

Diaspro and Roy quickly dodged the gun's ray.

As the blonde landed on her feet, her hand curled into a fist and an orange glow surrounded it. She soon shot it towards the agencies.

Krystal and Nex easily avoided it.

Roy came up from behind and tried to grab a hold of Krystal's gun.

The lavender hair female managed to elbow him in the stomach before kicking Roy in the balls. The dark skin male fell to the ground in pain, holding his member.

Krystal pointed the gun at him and quickly shot the male. Seconds later Roy's body became ashes.

Diaspro got to her feet and sent another round energy beam towards the pair. Krystal moved to avoid them while Nex used his left hand to bat them away.

The blonde female quivered in fear. That was the only attack she knew. Nex pointed his gun at her and shot Diaspro.

Once her body turned to ash a strong gust of wind came and blew it away.

Nex and Krystal walked over to the edge of the roof. They looked down to see Flora and Helia walking away from the tree holding hands.

"Queen Heliana has asked us to protect the former King and Queen till they reach Sparks." Krystal stated as she put away her gun. "She will meet them there and carry the pair back to Atlantis."

Nex nodded before the two disappeared.


	8. Becoming Closer

Two months passed since Diaspro and Roy were killed by Krystal and Nex. The two made it so that no one would remember the two.

Helia walked into the bedroom he and Flora shared for over two months now to see the brunette zipping up her pink suitcase. She soon picked up the suitcase off their bed and placed it beside a blue one. Tomorrow they were heading to Sparks for a week long senior trip.

She like him was completely naked as they were alone in the house. After their parents came back from the hotel they flew out of the country due to their respective jobs. It was only for a few weeks but the couple were going to make the most of it and walk around the house nude.

Helia felt his heart raced seeing the brunette. Even though they have only known each other and have been dating for nine weeks Flora has had an effect on him like no other. He loved her more than life itself and would kiss the very ground she walked on.

Helia moved over to a draw to take out something before Flora noticed him. Flora's cheeks flushed as her heart skipped a beat. Even after two months of dating Helia still took her breath away and made her heart skip a beat. She loved him more than anything else and would do everything even worship the very earth he walked on.

The two shared a smile, happy to see the other. They soon moved and met each other half way for an embrace. Leaning forward they shared a heated kiss, thinking back to the changes made since the start of their relationship.

For starters after one of dating Helia's room became his and Flora's bedroom. Most if not all of Flora's clothes, shoes and hair produces were in his room.

Their parents didn't mind them sharing a room and having sex just as long as they used protection. They didn't want any grandchildren till after the two finished college.

Their lips parted so the two could breathe.

"Flower, you have changed my life so much in the short together." Helia confessed, tighten his hold over her waist a little. "I can't picture life without you in it."

"I know what you mean." Flora cooed, kissing his lips for a moment. "I never knew how true love felt till you came into my life."

Helia used his lips to capture Flora's for a long, passionate kiss. After a minute he parted from her lips and began planting butterfly kisses from the neck go down. Reaching her stomach Helia got down on one knee.

"Flora Linephia, I love you more than anything including my life. I know we have only known each other for a short time but it was enough to know that you're my soul mate." Helia held onto her left hand. Revealing what he took out of the draw she saw a pink diamond ring. "Please be my bride and life partner?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She jumped for joy.

Helia slid the ring onto her finger before getting to his feet. "I did call our parents and they happily gave their blessing. They know how happy we make each other and know we are meant to be."

Flora captured the lips of her soon to be husband. Helia gladly returned the kiss, picking the nature powered teen up and carried her to their bed.

Not breaking the kiss, Helia rested Flora onto the bed before positioning himself on top of her. Embracing each other, the two became intimate.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Flora and Helia entered the school yard to see their friends along with a few seniors sitting on the entrance's steps. They walked over to the Winxs and Specialists with their suitcases and duffle bags.

Stella was the first to see them. "Hey love birds. Trilled about the trip?"

"Of course." Flora chimed, putting her duffle bag on top of the suitcase. Taking a seat next to Stella, she added. "I have never been on an island before."

Helia took a seat beside his fiancée.

"I heard that Sparks is near Atlantis." Aisha informed the group. "Hopefully we will get a chance to see one of the most powerful and mysterious Kingdom in the galaxy."

Flora and Helia looked at each other for a moment. They wanted to go to the Kingdom of their past lives to get some answers about them.

"Flora!" Bloom called out, noticing the ring on her finger. "That is a beautiful engagement ring. I had a feeling you and Helia would take it to the next level soon."

The girls came around and took a look the expensive diamond ring.

Tecna examined it for a bit before saying. "It looks old and very expensive. The diamond is a great cut and is one of a kind."

Everyone looked at her, surprised she knows anything about diamonds. They expected it from Stella.

The blonde hair female asked. "What do you know about diamonds?"

"A lot actually." Tecna replied, softly. "My uncle owns a jewellery store and I spent a few summers working for him."

Helia spoke, holding Flora's left hand gently. "It is a family heirloom. Over a thousand years ago my great plus grandfather was said to have rescued a female from a group of guys. Afterwards he found out that she was a mermaid from Atlantics. She gave him this ring in return for rescuing her. Ever since then this ring has been passed down from generation to generation as an engagement ring."

"Wow!" Riven whistled. "Flo, you could sell this ring and pocket a lot of cash."

Flora shook her head. "This ring is more valuable than money."

Helia kissed Flora's engagement finger. "It is also said the woman that gave my ancestor the ring had long and soft brunette hair, slender figure, the most amazing jade eyes, tan skin and looked like a goddess."

Flora knew Helia was describing her past life. "Helia…"

"She seems almost as beautiful as the goddess I have as my fiancée." He added, looking passionately into Flora's eyes.

Flora blushed as she moved her lips closer to Helia's. "Every goddess has her god."

Helia closed the gap and clashed her lips onto Flora's.

Three buses entered the school yard as more seniors flooded in.

The brunette and blue hair male parted lips. Getting up, the newly engaged couple along with their friends headed to the bus that would carry them to the airport.


	9. Meeting A Queen

Flora emerged from the bathroom and entered the bedroom she shared with Helia to see the male wearing blue swim trunks and a white shirt that had some animation on it.

He was lying on the bed, waiting on his wife to be.

"I am ready, sweetie." Flora called out.

Not getting up, the blue hair male turned to see Flora wearing a green bikini with a mini pink jeans shorts. Her hair was placed into a low ponytail.

Flora walked sexily towards Helia before saddling him. Pinning his arms onto the bed, she leaned forward to kiss Helia's lips. He gladly returned the kiss, loving the way Flora's lips felt against his.

After a long heated lip lock, their lips separated.

"I am so glad Aisha agreed to switch rooms with me." Helia chimed before stealing a quick kiss from his beloved.

"It didn't take much convincing since she got to share a room with Nabu." Flora cooed, resting her body onto Helia's. Freeing his wrist, she wrapped her arms around Helia's neck.

Helia used his hands and began touching what he considered the greatest masterpiece in the world. Flora was perfection and he considered himself blessed to be the one to hold her heart.

"Eyes as bright as jade, skin as soft as silk, beauty so radiant and out of this world that nobody can compete." Helia began untying Flora's bikini top. "A personality so sweet, no amount of candy can compare. A personality so strong it can stand through the hardest of trails and heart purer than anything in existence, everyone can't help but adore her."

Flora felt heart skip a beat as he described her.

Helia tossed the top aside to reveal her large bust. The blue hair male flipped them over so he could be on top. He kneeled onto the bed before getting rid of Flora's shorts and bikini bottom.

Admiring the brunette beauty's sexy body, Helia continued. "A body so gorgeous no one can ever compete. Who is this female that makes my heart skip a beat? Who is this female that takes my breath away every time we meet? A female so rare, she only comes once a lifetime. A female so rare every guy wants her but I alone need her. I love you so much, my marvellous Flora Linepha."

He captured her lips to get another kiss. Flora returned it, wanting all of him.

Parting after a minute, Flora said almost breathless. "I love you too without a doubt."

"Stay with me forever and I promise to treat you like the goddess you are." Helia cooed, touching Flora all over.

"I will never leave you, no mattered what." Flora got up to rid Helia of his clothes. "Just like our past lives, our love will continue for generations to come."

"Forever then." Helia locked his right hand with Flora's left one.

"Yes, our love is forever." Flora said sweetly, lying back on the bed.

Helia positioned his body on top of Flora's. With their hand still intertwined, the blue hair male used his free hand to hug the brunette's waist. Their lips met for a long heated kiss.

For two hours straight they didn't have sex, they made sweet, passionate love to each other.

* * *

Holding hands, Helia and Flora walked on the beach. After they made love the two slept for almost two hours before bathing each other and put on back their swim clothes.

Their friends were off shopping at the nearest mall. They managed to get out of it since they knew Stella would spend hours shopping nonstop.

Reaching a less crowded area Flora and Helia set up an umbrella and laid out a large white and blue blanket. They had a picnic basket and a pink two strap bag.

Flora asked while taking off her shorts. "Helia, can you put sunscreen on me? Please."

"No problem." He answered, taking off his shirt.

Five guys walked passed them and whistled at Flora. All of them were well built and had great hair.

Helia rolled his eyes, knowing Flora only had eyes for him. The guys were about to come over but stopped when Helia gave them a glare that scared the crap out of them.

A group of girls followed behind them and had hearts in their eyes for Helia. Flora chuckled softly at them.

'_They got no chance.' _She thought, lying onto the blanket._ 'Helia only has eyes for me.'_

Helia took out the sunscreen as one of the girls came towards him. She had long black hair, purple eyes and wore a dark purple bikini.

Reaching him, she purred. "Hey handsome. Dump this brunette bitch and come hang out with me and my friends."

Flora became pissed. No one was going to insult her and get away with it. Preparing to get up and beat the girl down, Helia stopped her.

"No one insults my fiancée and gets away with it." Helia spoke with anger. "Why would I leave the best thing in my life for a piece of trash?"

The girl felt insulted and ran off crying.

Without saying a word to each other Flora laid back down on the blanket while Helia placed some of the sunscreen into his hands. He began rubbing it all over the brunette's body.

The silence was comfortable to them.

After Helia finished rubbing down Flora's body, she returned the favour and placed sunscreen onto him. Once she finished doing that, they heard a female's voice said.

"Good afternoon you two."

They turned around to see Queen Heliana.

"Good afternoon." Flora said as they got to their feet. _'She has my eyes and Helia's hair.'_

"Have we met before?" Helia asked.

"No, we haven't but I am the granddaughter of you and Flora's past lives." She answered. "My name is Heliana, Queen of Atlantis."

"Heliana? How original." Flora muttered.

"My parents wanted to keep the Helia name in the family and came up with the name Heliana." Heliana chuckled for a bit. "It's not the best name in the world but I like it."

"I like it too." Flora reassured her. "The name is just really unique."

"Okay." Helia stepped into the conversation. "The Queen of the most powerful nation in the galaxy wouldn't come to the surface just to have a conversation with two teens."

"Your right. I need the both of you help. Please come with me back to Atlantis and I will give you more details." The Queen pleaded.

Looking at each other, Helia and Flora nodded in agreement.

Flora gave Heliana an answer. "Yes. We will go with you. Just know we have questions for you also."

"We want to know about our past lives." Helia added. "That is the main thing,"

"I will gladly tell you about them." The blue hair female clapped her hands.

The three along with Flora's and Helia's stuff disappeared.


	10. Back To The Past: Part 1

Flora, Helia and Heliana soon appeared in the Atlantis Palace Throne room.

Heliana spoke as she turned to face the two love birds. "Even though you two are the reincarnations of my grandparents, you are still considered to be outsiders. With that said the both of you are the first outsiders to step foot into Atlantis."

"We are honoured to be here." Flora stated as she put on her shorts.

"Now that we are here, can you please fill us in?" Helia asked, turning his attention on the Queen. "Why do you need our help and what can you tell us about our past lives?"

Heliana sighed. "I need your help to get rid of two monsters. They are two sea creatures created from toxins a few weeks ago. My secret agencies were able to get rid of toxins before it polluted the ocean but it was too late. They escaped and began terrorising the ocean. Atlantis is on their list of places they want to concur. Even though we have the weapons and skills to destroy them, I don't think it will be enough to get rid of them forever."

"How are we supposed to get rid of these creatures?" Flora pondered.

"My grandparents had the power to purify anyone and thing." Heliana answered. "Since they are your past lives, I thought you two could do the same and purify Icy and Tritannus."

"We don't." Helia answered, folding his arms. "Flora and I do have powers but we don't know how to purify anyone."

Heliana took a deep breath, thinking what to do. "I have an idea. I will carry you to the spiritual oasis. There you can get in touch with your past lives. Hopefully they can tell you how to purify those creatures."

Flora and Helia nodded. _'We can also find out about their lives in Atlantis.' _

Ever since the first day they met Helia and Flora stopped having dreams about their past lives. So they didn't get any more information about the former King and Queen.

The current Queen escorted them to a room. Pushing the door open it revealed an oasis. A lake was at the centre of the room with a waterfall flowing into it. Grass and several plant lives surrounded the body of water. At the centre of the lake was a small body of land that could accommodate up to five persons. A bridge connected it to the mainland.

"I have to check on my grandson. My husband, daughter and son in law are protecting the Kingdom from some minor threats so I am on baby duty. Two guards will stand by the door till I come back." Heliana informed them. "Thank you for helping me and my Kingdom. I will owe a lot once this treat is over."

With that she left the room to give the couple their privacy.

"We can go to the centre of the lake." Flora pointed to the island. "I have a feeling we can get in touch with our past lives better that way."

"That sounds like a good idea." Helia agreed.

Making their way to the island they sat in meditation position. Helia and Flora used their powers to put up a shield around the small body of land. Even though Heliana had guards outside to protect them, they wanted to safe than sorry.

Taking a deep breath, the two closed their eyes and tried to get in touch with their past selves.

A few minutes later a male voice said. "Welcome to Atlantis."

The raven hair male and brunette opened their eyes to see their past lives in a spiritual form.

King Helia had on white pants with a blue shirt and a gold heart shape locket. Queen Flora had on a silk white dress with thin golden straps and a gold band around her waist. Her dress barely passed her thighs and was pleated from her waist go down to her thighs.

They looked like the current Flora and Helia but a few years older.

"After so many dreams about you two, it is nice to finally see you guys in person." Flora commented. "Well somewhat in person."

"We will answer any questions you have for us..." King Helia stated. "…as well as how we purify any evil that threatens the Kingdom. Our granddaughter doesn't know it but she has the item that can cleanse the new threats to the Kingdom."

"To understand how we got the item to purify evil, we have to tell you the story of how we got together and created it." Queen Flora smiled, thinking back to how she and her husband got together. "It started nearly one thousand, five hundred years ago."

**Over A Thousand Years Ago**

A twenty year old Prince Helia walked through the Palace hallway, heading towards his bedroom. Beside him was his adviser, Palladium. He had on a yellow and white robe. His father passed away a few days ago at the age of three hundred.

The people of Atlantis had the life span of five hundred years so the king died at a young age.

Once a person in the Kingdom reaches nineteen or twenty, they retain their youthful appearance for hundreds of years.

"My Prince everything is set for your coronation Friday." Palladium uttered, checking the list in his hands. "Mermaids from the seven seas will be come to see the crowning of a new King."

Helia let out a frustrated sigh. As far as Helia consisted, he wasn't ready to be King. Before him the youngest person to ascend the throne was a hundred and eighty years old.

'_How am I going to manage? I don't know if I am ready to be King.' _Helia thought as they entered another hallway.

About to pass a large white vase it began to shake. Palladium began to get nervous. Helia on the other hand was remained calm.

Seconds later a brunette jumped out of the vase and wrapped her arms and legs around Helia.

Realizing who it was, Helia said. "Flora."

The nineteen year old brunette was born to the former advisor of Helia's father. She has lived in the Palace her entire life with Helia and her been best friends.

Palladium became calm once more before saying. "Flora, you cannot keep up this childish behaviour. How do you expect to get a husband if you continue to behave this way?"

Hearing the word husband uttered, Helia began to feel uncomfortable. He couldn't picture the girl he cared about the most with anybody else but him.

Flora muttered as she came off Helia. "Who said I wanted to get married? I want to spend the rest of my life in the Palace with my best friend."

"Sooner or later you will get married and move out of this Palace." The orange hair male told her. "I have seen and heard many men fight for your affection so it's just a matter of time before you start to have feelings for one of them."

The thought of Flora leaving him, pained Helia.

"Enough!" Helia shouted. "Palladium, you are relieved of duty for the rest of the day."

"Yes, my Prince." The royal advisor bowed before leaving.

Flora looked at Helia and saw that he was stressed out. Taking his hand, she dragged him into his room.

Once they entered the large bedroom, she closed the door as Helia laid on his bed.

Lying beside him, she said. "Helia, talk to me. What is stressing you out?"

"Flower, I am not ready to be King." He confessed. "Past Kings and Queens have had at least a century of training before ascending the throne. I have only had two decades worth of training."

Flora soon sat up and saddled Helia. Using her hands to wrap to hold onto his wrists, the brunette said. "Helia, you will make a great King. There are no ifs, buts or maybes about it. You are a brave, kind, strong, loyal and fair person. You care about people not only of this Kingdom but the galaxy and willing to help when needed. I have faith in you Helia."

He smiled, feeling much better than before about becoming King. "You always know how to make me feel better. I love you so much, my Flower."

Flora blushed and gasped at what Helia confessed. "You love me like as a sister, best friend or a girlfriend?"

Helia cheeks redden, realizing what he just admitted. "I love you more than anything including my life. For years I have felt this way and can understand if you don't return my feelings."

The brunette moved her head down and captured his lips with hers. Helia immediately returned the kiss and it lasted for almost a minute before they parted ways to breath.

She smiled. "I love you too, my Prince."

Helia returned the smile before they spend the rest of the night kissing each other.


	11. Back To The Past: Part 2

**Two Years Later**

Flora danced through the hallways. Today was her birthday and she hoped Helia would be free this time to fully celebrate it with her. Ever since Helia became King he has become too busy and they gradually began spending least time together.

Flora felt neglected sometimes but she knew Helia loved her and would spend as much time with her as possible.

About to enter the throne room, Flora stopped when she heard Palladium talking.

"Today is an important day, your highness. King Oritel and his daughter Princess Daphne will be arriving soon to discuss ways for Atlantis to help Domino in its time of need."

Domino is an underwater Kingdom miles from Atlantis. They weren't as powerful and big so Atlantis so the King would look to Helia for help sometimes.

Helia sighed. "I remember. Hopefully it the meeting won't take the entire day. I would like to go into the city before nightfall to give keys and titles of homes to the homeless along with food."

Flora smiled. _'Helia took my suggestion to build homes. Maybe I can propose job ideas that would benefit the poor people.'_

Flora would go to sections of the Kingdom to help persons in need and listen to their problems. She would also listen to any suggestions they have that would help them to become productive members of society.

Helia would go with her when he was Prince to help in any way possible. Now that he ascending the throne, the blue hair King was always too busy to come with her.

"King Helia, the meeting with King Ortiel and Princess Daphne will take a long time." The royal adviser mentioned. "How about sending Flora with the guards to do that? She doesn't have anything important planned today."

Helia thought about it for a moment. "To my knowledge Flora doesn't have anything planned for the day. Call Flora and tell her to meet me here as soon as possible."

"Yes, your highness." Palladium bowed.

Flora made herself be known and entered the throne room.

"You want me Helia?" Flora muttered, wondering if Helia forgot her birthday.

"Yes." Helia nodded, walking over to her. "Can you go into the city and hand keys, titles and food to the homeless? It would mean a lot to me."

"Sure. Is there anything else you have planned for me today?" The brunette asked, almost hopefully he didn't forget.

"No, that's it." Helia answered, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Flower."

Helia then snapped his hands and several titles along with keys appeared. Flora tried not to show how hurt she was. Taking the items, she muttered. "Oh joy."

"You're the best. Duke, Jason and Jared will accompany you to the city with boxes of food." Helia informed her.

After that was said Helia and Palladium left the room. Flora felt her heart break. _'How could he forget my birthday?'_

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Flora returned to the Palace after completing the task Helia had given to her. Making her way into the room where the meeting was taking place, what she saw made her angry.

There was a ceremony going on in a large event room with belly dancers in skimpy outfits, a grand fest, Helia sitting beside Princess Daphne and her father.

All the dancers had on a strapless pink bra with matching colour underwear and a slightly loose, see through pants.

One of the dancers boldly made her way to the front and began shaking her breast in front of the blue hair King. She was slender, had long black hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

Helia continued to seat and watch as the dancer tried to seduce him.

The brunette wanted to use her powers and blast the dancer away before kicking Helia's ass.

'_He forgot my birthday and now he is letting a whore flaunt in front of him.' _She thought as her hands curled into fists.

Seconds later the dancer became even bolder and kissed Helia's cheek. When it looked like she was going to kiss his lips and Helia was not going to stop her Flora created a green energy ball and aimed it at the dancer.

It knocked her to the floor.

Everyone looked to see the angry brunette marching towards Helia.

Helia jumped to his feet. "Flora, why did you do that? You could have seriously hurt her."

"I wasn't going to stand there and let some slut kiss my boyfriend." Flora yelled.

"You need to stop been so insecure. She was not to kiss me and even if she did it wouldn't mean anything." Helia yelled back. "You will apologise immediately."

Flora was taken aback as the dancer got to her feet. The black hair female smirked as the King defended her.

Becoming even angrier, Flora yelled. "First you forgot my birthday and now you want me to apologise to this whore. You know what Helia; I am done with this relationship. You have neglected me and push me aside long enough. You can be with that dancer now."

Tears released from Flora's eyes as she stormed out of the room. Helia stood still, trying to process what just happened.

Palladium immediately signalled to the dancers to continue dancing. He wanted the ceremony to continue.

* * *

Flora ran out of the Palace till she reached one of the gates that would allow her passage to the ocean. Opening the gate she jumped into the ocean before transforming into her mermaid form.

Flora now had a pink tail with a similar colour clam shell bra. She swam for what felt like hours before surfacing on the shores of Magix beach. It was night so barely anyone was out.

Reaching the surface, she made sure no one was there before transforming into her usual outfit.

Flora wondered the city for a while. Men were drooling and looking lustfully at her. The city sights were beautiful but the brunette soon started to feel uncomfortable with men looking like they wanted to chain her up and rape her.

Turning around, Flora saw a group consisting of six men a few metres away.

"Hello beautiful. How about you come back with us and we will show you a good time." One of them stated, admiring Flora from top to bottom.

"None of you are my type." Flora spat, creating an energy ball.

As the men prepared to jump her, the brunette released several balls of energy. All of them reached their intended target and knocked the men out.

Seeing more men coming towards her, Flora ran away. Till she got something to eat and enough sleep, the mermaid only had enough energy to knock out five persons.

Turning a corner, she reached a dead end. Flora turned around to see eight men coming towards her. She used the remainder of her magical energy and knocked out five men.

Using her physically strength she knocked out the remaining three. Running out of the alley way she saw more men coming towards her.

'_Seriously? Where are these men coming from?' _Flora wondered as men surrounded her. _'I have two choices to make. Either I let them rape me or I use my life energy to get rid of them. I would rather die than let one of these disgusting, ugly men touch me. Helia, despite what happened between us I still love you. Maybe in another life we were meant to be together.' _

Summoning up her life energy, Flora prepared to destroy them when a white light appeared and knocked the men out.

The brunette stopped her attack and turned to see a short man with long black hair and fair skin. He had on white pants with a white and yellow shirt.

The man walked over to her as Flora slipped in and out of conciseness.

"Glad I got to you before those men hurt you." He said with a kind voice. "My name is Saladin Knightly. What's yours?"

"It's Flo…" She became unconscious.

* * *

**Note:** **People from other underwater Kingdoms weren't considered outsiders. Only land walkers are.**


	12. Back To The Past: Part 3 & The End

Flora opened her eyes to see that she was in an unfamiliar bedroom. Sitting up, she was glad to see that her clothes were still on and had suffered no injuries.

As she reflected on what happened, the bedroom door opened to reveal the same man from last night. He had a tray with a sandwich and milk on it. She sensed that he was a nice person so the brunette lowered her guard a bit.

"Good morning. I am glad to see you're awake." He smiled, making his way over to her. Placing the tray before her, he continued. "You should be carefully around here at night. Some men tend to want sex even if it means getting it by force."

"I noticed that last night. Thank you for saving me by the way." Flora examined the sandwich to see meat in it. "I would be dead now if you hadn't come by."

"I couldn't stand by and let them hurt you." Saladin gently took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you again, kind sir." Flora pushed the tray aside. "I don't mean to be rude but I cannot accept your food. I am a vegetarian."

"It's okay." Saladin put the tray aside. "Would you like an apple, banana or grapes?"

"An apple would be nice." Flora spoke softly.

Saladin nodded. He took up the tray before handing her the milk. "The milk is soy so it shouldn't be a problem to drink."

Flora accepted the milk before the black hair male made his way out of the room.

Taking a sip of the milk, Flora thought. _'How can I ever repay him for saving me?'_

Looking at her left finger she saw a pink diamond ring. It was a birthday gift from her father a few years back.

Saladin soon returned into the room with an apple in hand. Flora gladly accepted it. Once she finished eating it, the brunette felt her magically and physically energy. It was enough to fire up to ten beams and for her to swim home.

Getting off the bed, Flora removed the ring from her finger and handed it to Saladin. "This is a token of my thanks. It should be worth a lot so you can sell it or give it to someone important to you."

"I can give it to my dear Faragonda as an engagement ring." Saladin spoke, happy about the gift.

"I should be going back home now. Can you tell me where to go to get to the beach?" Flora asked, looking at the overjoyed man.

"I can escort you there." He offered.

It took almost seven minutes for them to reach to the beach. After saying good bye Saladin made his way to his girlfriend's house while Flora sat on the beach. The brunette wanted to go home but she wasn't ready to face Helia as yet.

There wasn't any one on the beach with her since it was barely dawn.

Flora took a seat on the sand. She closed her eyes and took in the cool breeze. Seconds soon turned into minutes with her trying to work up the courage to go home.

"Flora!" She heard the voice of the only man that made her heart skip a beat.

Opening her eyes Flora saw Helia coming out of the water in his civilian form. He was alone which was strange since the Palace guards usually followed him around.

"Hello your highness." Flora jumped to her feet and turned her back to him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be having sex with some belly dancer now?"

"Flower, I am sorry! Okay?" Helia sighed, resting his head onto the back of hers. "Please hear me out. I spent hours tracking your scent."

A mermaid can't track another mermaid's scent unless they were in love with each other.

"Fine!" She sighed sadly, not turning around.

"I don't want anyone else but you. I am sorry for calling you insecure, for allowing that girl to come too close to me and forgetting your birthday." Helia spoke, wrapping his arms around Flora's waist. "I don't have any excuse and I hope one day you can forgive me."

Flora released herself from Helia's hug not wanting to turn around and see her beloved's face. "I should apologise also. Your father could never seem to settle down even when married so why should I have expected anything better from you?"

Helia held onto her before making the brunette turn to face him. "I am nothing like my father. I love you too much to cheat and I did mean what I said yesterday. The kiss would have meant nothing." Kneeling before his beloved, he continued. "I was a fool for neglecting and not treasuring you like the Queen you are. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise to be a better boyfriend."

Flora got down on her knees and stroked his right cheek. "One more chance, Helia. That's it. I can understand you been busy with meetings and other royal stuff but cheating is where I draw the line. I love you more than anything and promise to be a better girlfriend."

"I will never cheat on you, Flower." Helia kissed her lips for a moment. "I love you too."

A bright light appeared seconds later. It faded as quickly as it appeared to reveal a golden staff.

Feeling it on the sand, Helia looked down at it. "This is the Golden Staff of Purity. It is said to only appear when the heir to the throne and his true love need it the most. It can cleanse even the evilest of persons."

"I have been at Magix for almost a full day and can tell this place needs to be cleansed." Flora pointed out.

They held up the staff and closed their eyes. Light began to omit from it and began cleansing the nearby city.

After that was done, the two went back to Atlantis. They got married one year later and had a son a few years after that. They spent the rest of their lives protecting the Kingdom, helping everyone in need, love their families and each other.

* * *

**Present Time**

In the Spirit Oasis the present Flora and Helia smiled at their past lives. They were happy to find out more about their past as the former King and Queen of Atlantis as well as how to get rid of the new treats to the Kingdom.

The past King and Queen disappeared, knowing that their mission was completed.

Helia and Flora left to find Heliana and tell her how to get rid of Icy and Tritannus.

* * *

The nature powered teen and her husband to be reappeared on the beach they first met the Queen of Atlantis. It turned out the staff Heliana had in her bedroom was what cleansed anything evil. It didn't take her more than a few minutes to use it and purify all the evil in the ocean.

After that was over with she thanked Helia and Flora for all that they have done. The Queen gave them some money to cover their wedding and the two newly engaged couple promised to never reveal what they saw while at Atlantis.

They watched as the sun began to set. The two were the only ones on the beach now. Everyone else left since it was getting late.

Flora pointed out as they held hands. "We spent almost the whole day underwater. The good thing is we finally found out about our past lives."

"Plus we helped get rid of some evil people." Helia added, giving her hand a gently squeeze.

"Flora! Helia!" Stella called out.

They looked to see the blonde standing a few metres away with the rest of the group.

Bloom shouted. "Hurry up and change. We are going out on a group date."

Flora looked at her fiancé. "You up for a group date?"

"Only if you are." He answered.

Flora waved her hand. All their stuff was teleported into their hotel room and clothes changed into their usual outfits.

They headed towards their friends. Both knew their future together looked bright just as long as they worked together, love and trusted each other and don't let anyone come between them.

* * *

**Know this seems rushed a bit but I felt like I had to wrap up things in this chapter.**

**Anyway this is supposed to be the last story from me. Know I said me not writing was to be temporary but I am starting to lean more to it been permanent.**


End file.
